


Secret Desires

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-08
Updated: 1998-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and her lover explore the outer reaches of their sexual trust.





	Secret Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Secret Desires by Radclyffe

TITLE: Secret Desires  
AUTHOR: Radclyffe  
EMAIL:  
RATING: NC-17  
ARCHIVE: OK to send anywhere  
KEYWORD: Scully slash, mild bondage  
SPOILERS: none  
SUMMARY: Scully and her lover explore the outer reaches of their sexual trust.  
Disclaimer: Scully isn't mine, and never has been. The concept belongs to Carter et al., and this is all in fun. No profit sought or garnered.  
Comments welcome.

**********

"Keep your eyes on me, Marsh."

Marsh swallowed and stared straight ahead at the woman seated in the large leather chair ten feet in front of her. She had to look down slightly, not only because of her height, but because she was standing on a raised platform. She was also completely naked.

Scully, on the other hand, looked totally at ease in a turquoise silk shirt that was almost the same lustrous color as her eyes. The fact that it was unbuttoned its entire length and she was wearing nothing else appeared not to phase her. She reclined slightly in the depths of the soft cushion, her legs parted only enough to reveal a faint hint of red, her arms stretched out along the curved arms of the chair. She waited until Marsh's gaze met hers, until she was sure she held Marsh in her power. *She trusts me. God, I love her*

"Restrain her."

Marsh tried to keep breathing, concentrating on the assurance in Dana's face, as a woman she couldn't quite see moved quickly around her. In a moment she was standing spread-eagled, her arms and legs held out by wide, soft leather shackles attached to short chains which ran somewhere beyond her vision. Dana was all she could see. When she shifted slightly, the chains grew taut. She was exposed, and helpless. She shivered almost imperceptibly with a combination of fear and the beginnings of arousal.

"She has a beautiful body, doesn't she?" Scully remarked almost clinically. "Run your hands over her--see for yourself." Scully flicked the shirt off her chest, sliding her fingers over her breasts as the woman on the stage began to smooth the flat of her hand over Marsh's torso and belly. Scully's nipples stiffened as she saw the sculpted muscles in Marsh's stomach twitch. It was like looking at a statue suddenly come to life. *Jesus, she's the sexiest thing I've ever seen*

Marsh didn't look at the woman beside her; only Dana mattered. Marsh watched Dana sensuously circle her breasts and stroke slowly down to her navel as her own skin began to warm under the caresses of the stranger touching her. *I love it when she touches herself* Her clit stiffened at the sight. Marsh leaned forward, unconsciously offering herself, all the while imagining that the hands claiming her were Dana's.

Scully smiled. She could almost smell Marsh's arousal. "Now her nipples."

"Oh!' Marsh cried softly as fingers grasped, then twisted-- first one, then the other. Her hips jerked forward into the air as the sensation shot downward between her legs. Moisture began to seep between her thighs. "Dana--" she questioned uncertainly, her voice unsteady. Her body was responding to the strangers' manipulations. *I can't help it. It's making me wet*

"Squeeze harder," Scully ordered, both hands on her own nipples now, wanting to feel what Marsh was feeling, pressing her thighs together against the sudden swelling in her clit. *God, I wish I were touching her!* She palmed her breasts, pushing them together, knowing Marsh could see, knowing how much Marsh liked to do that to her. When she tugged the reddened nubs, Marsh moaned.

"Kneel in front of her," Scully ordered. "Work on her legs, but don't go near her cunt." Scully dropped one hand between her legs, trailing her fingers up and down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She imagined the tension in Marsh's lean legs as she watched the woman's hands kneading the muscles in her lover's buttocks and thighs. Marsh was groaning softly. She knew Marsh must want those hands between her legs as much as _she_ wanted to stroke herself. *I must be making a pool on this chair I'm so wet* Her clit throbbed, demanding attention. She pulled on the surrounding folds of skin, now slick with moisture, but she denied herself what she wanted most.

Marsh was mesmerized by Dana's fingers stroking so near the soft triangle of damp hair and swollen tissue. Dana's legs had parted enough for Marsh to see the cum glistening on her inner lips. *Come on, baby--touch it! Oh, fuck--!* Marsh jumped as a finger brushed lightly past her vulva, sending showers of fire through her clitoris into her pelvis. If she pushed forward just a little that finger would touch her clit. She didn't know she was whimpering as she strained against the leather and steel.

*Oh, yeah, now she's getting hot! She wants her clit rubbed-- uh, uh!--I know I do!* Scully spread her legs further, resting her knees over the wide leather arms, exposing her distended clit. It was standing up firmly through the golden red hair, dark maroon and shining with clear lubrication. *Go ahead, baby-- see what you're doing to me!*

"Please--" Marsh groaned, her eyes glued on her lover. Her clit was twitching nonstop now, and with her legs held apart, there was no way to get even the slightest relief. She thrust her hips urgently, twisting in the restraints.

"Spread the cum over her clit with your finger," Scully instructed hoarsely, doing the same to herself. She stifled a groan as Marsh's head jerked back at the touch. The tendons in Marsh's elegant neck stood out with the strain. Scully struggled not to rub her clit too hard. It was too soon to come. "Be careful with her. She'll come if you stay on it too long. And I _don't_ want her to come!"

Marsh struggled to focus on Dana, but she was rapidly losing all control. She didn't care who was touching her any longer, as long as they didn't stop. If she didn't come soon she was going to implode. "No more," she begged. "I can't stand it--oh, yes-- touch me there--stroke the tip--"

"You are not to come without permission," Scully gasped,sliding her fingers rapidly up and down the shaft of her clitoris. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Marsh merely grunted, jerking desperately against the fingers that tormented her.

"Work her clit faster, under the hood," Scully managed through clenched teeth, teasing herself, too. *You love that, don't you baby--uh, yeah --so do I*

Scully was breathing unevenly, her fingers circling her clit rapidly, her ass rocking on the slick leather surface. Marsh was getting close, she could see it in her face. *God, she's so beautiful like this!* Scully raised her hips, slipping her other hand below the first, sliding two fingers inside her waiting vagina. *Oh, sweet Jesus--* Muscles clamped down as she began to thrust.

"Lick her," Scully gasped, feeling the pounding contractions begin. She pinched her clit hard, trying to stop the explosion. *Hold on, Dana --hold on!* arsh wailed as the warm, so soft tongue ran the length of her, ending with the smooth firm surface dragging along the sensitive tip of her clit. With the last ounce of strength she possessed, she sought Dana's face. "Oh, god, Dana, she's making me come!" she cried into those blue eyes. *Please, is it all right?*

"Yes, baby--yess--" Scully screamed, tugging her clit frantically as she bore down on her other hand. *Oh god, I'm almost there--gotta come--oh, oh!--*

The woman reached up and grasped Marsh's ass, pulling Marsh forward, sucking her clit all the way into her mouth. Marsh jammed herself against the woman's face, her hands clenched into fists, her head thrown back, shouting with the spasms that tore through her.

Seeing Marsh shudder into orgasm set Scully off. For an instant the sounds of there joint release reverberated throughout the room. Then there was only the whisper of soft sobbing.

"Get her down," Scully gasped, still peaking, but every fiber of her being wanting Marsh in her arms.

As Marsh collapsed to her knees, Scully was there --

* * *

The circulating nurse looked down at the surgeon asleep on the couch in the OR lounge. She was stretched out on her back, one arm under her head, the other resting gently by her side. She had the softest smile on her lips.

"Dr. Black," the nurse called gently, hating to wake her. "The OR's ready for you."

Marsh sat up, rubbed her face, and glanced at the clock. Three-thirty a.m. With luck she could make it home before Dana left for work.

"Right," she said. She left the room still smiling.

End


End file.
